Two-Face
Two-Face, real name Harvey Dent, is a Supervillain and RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Harvey Dent grew up with much hardship, living under an abusive father who would make a game out of beating him, forcing him to believe that he had a chance to remain unharmed by flipping a coin, which would always end up on heads due to being double sided. This caused Harvey to have several repressed problems throughout his adult life, such as bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. Despite this, his hard work ethic and desire to clean up the streets of Gotham allowed him to rise to District Attorney, earning the nickname “Apollo”. Tragedy struck however during the trial of notorious mob boss Salvatore Maroni. He was splashed in the face with sulfuric acid, causing half of his face to become deformed and scarred, as well as unleashing his repressed psychological problems. Soon after he took on the persona of Two-Face, and became one of Gotham’s most notorious crime lords. History Debut: The Riddlers Great Counterattack Two-Face first appeared as a cameo at the end of the RP, being revealed As Riddlers cellmates Fast Times at Arkham Two-Face was at lunch, flipping his coin as he sat down with his meal. He was then approached by Riddler, which he was greatly annoyed by, and was offered an alliance. He shot back by stating that the two already had an alliance in the last, and it failed. Riddler countered this as well, stating that this alliance would be with other villains instead of just himself, he stated that he had made an ally who was looking for intelligent and influential villains to recruit into a sort of “Coalition”. Two-Face asked what he would gain from the Coalition, to which Riddler responded he would have access to resources from other villains, as well as the fact that he could finally “prove his point”: that the only “true” Justice was in the flip of s coin. Interested, he flipped his coin to decide, landing on the non-scarred side. He then escaped Arkham alongside the Riddler, using a device he had smuggled inside. The two hot-wired a car, and rode off Crows of a Feather Two-Face rode over in his van with several thugs to the site of Scarecrows robbery, and opened fire upon Ultimate Ben after flipping for it. When Scarecrow managed to free himself, he refused to have them escape since the coin told him to kill Ben. After Scarecrow successfully negotiates being released he goes to the iceberg lounge and accompanies Scarecrow as he recruited Penguin, and then leaving alongside him. (Not) Breaking Booker Two-Face was alongside Penguin as the two went out to raid the abandoned Gotham’s streets, only for Booker to come and throw Penguin into a trash can. Booker stated how he believed Two-Face was a good man, while Two-Face only flipped his coin and replied that he only represented justice. He then pointed Booker to the direction of Diddlers base when his coin landed scarred side down. Personality Two-Face struggles with two distinct personalities: Harvey Dent, The well intentioned and kind DA, and Two-Face; the monstrous, insane and cold blooded gangster. Both of the personalities are constantly in battle with each other to decide what to do and how to do it, although oftentimes it is Two-Face who wins out. In order to make serious and important decisions (Such as whether or not to kill someone) between each side, Two-Face flips a double headed coin with one side scarred, and acts based on which side the coin lands on. Overall Two-Face is almost worshipping on the coin, believing it to be the only true source of justice and equality in the world, and that the unbiased coin flip is the only true way to judge anything. Both sides of Two-Face have independent traits as well; whereas Harvey is solemn, professional, selfless and willing to do what it takes to better the people; Two-Face is murderous, wily, and will do whatever it takes to increase his own power and achieve his interests. Two-Face also has the tendency to refer himself as “We” due to his split personality. Abilities * Analytical Mind: Due to his former status as a DA, Two-Face is very good at analyzing situations and people, often using it to his advantage in his criminal empire. * Criminal Resources: Due to his status as a well known criminal and respect in the Underworld, he has many resources available to help him in his plans. * Marksmanship: Two-Face is an excellent marksman, capable of firing weapons with Greta proficiency and often uses weapons such as pistols or shot guns as part of this advantage. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Video Game Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Becoming Evil